Character All Star Park Over Arizona
Character All Star Park Over Arizona is a theme park located in Phoenix, Arizona. It opened May 8, 2004. Character All Star Park Arizona Toon Street U.S.A Attarctions *Toon Street Express *The Toon Street Cinema **The Polar Express Experience (December Only) **Michael Jackson's Thriller 4D (October Only) **HOP: Factory Tour (March-April Only) **Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem (June-September Only) *Skyway Rail to Disney Kingdom Shops *Hats *The Toon Street Emporium *Shirts *Shoes *Barber Shop Parades *Festival of Animation *The Toon Street Electrical Parade Resturants *Jack in the Box *Casey Jr's Disney Kingdom Attarctions *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire *Goofy's Go-Gadget Coaster *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Pinnicho's Daring Journey *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Cinderella-bration *Toy Story Widway Maina! *Finding Dory Suberine Voyage *Frozen Ever After *Star Tours *The Amazing Spider-Man 3D *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice in Wonderland *Skyway Rail to Nickelodeon Universe Shops *The Wonderful World of Disney *Seven Dwarfs Mine Courtyard *Hundred Acre Shop *Bibbity Boppity Boutique *Neverland Gift Shop *Star Wars Launch Way *Spider-Gear Resturants *Chick-Fil-A *Chef Mickey's *Pizza Planet Meet-N-Greet Attaractions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto *Snow White, Dopey,Grumpy *Pinnicho, Jimminy Cricket *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eyore, Piglet, Rabbit *Cinderella, Prince Charming, Mother Gothel, Jac, Gus Gus *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mr Potato Head and Rex *Anna,Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Prince Hans *Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Queen of Hearts *C3-PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Chewbacca *Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow Nickelodeon Universe Attarctions *Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride *Dora's Dune Buggies *PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shocked *Bubble Guppies: Gubby Bubbler *The Teenage Robot Roundabout *Danny Phantom Ghost Zone *Blue's Skidoo *Fairly Odd Coaster *Back at the Barnyard Hayride *Skyway Rail to Cartoon Network Central Shops *Nick Pix *Spongebob StorePants *I Heart NY Resturants *The Krusty Krab *New York Pizza *Mami's Kitchen *The Nicktoons Café Meet-N-Greet Attaractions *Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tencleus, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Bikini Bottomies *Dora the Explorer, Boots, Diego, Baby Jaguar *Geo, Milly *Chase, Marshall *Gill, Molly, Bubble Puppy *Jenny XJ9, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, Melody *Michaellajelo, Donatello, Ralphael, April *Blue the Dog *Jimmy Neutron *Danny Phantom *Tommy Pickles, Angleica Pickles, Chuckie Finster Cartoon Network Central Attarctions *Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn and Jake *Regular Show Coaster *Gumball and Darwin in the Awesome Homade Coaster *Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone *Powerpuff Coaster *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: Ed-Vision *Dexter's Laboratory *Cow & Chicken Swing of Faith *Clarence's Arcade *Skyway Bucket to Nintendoland Shops *Gumball and Darwin's Really Pointless Gift Shop *Regular Stuff *Uncle Grandpa's Toy Store! *Powerpuff Stuff *Princess Bubblegum's Castle Resturants *Joyful Burger *Pizza Swap *Charley's Phillycheese Steaks *Jack in the Box *Café Ed Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, BMO *Ed,Edd,Eddy,Johnny 2x4,Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz *Uncle Grandpa *Mordecai, Rigby *Dexter *Cow, Chicken *Clarence, Sumo, Jeff *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup Nintendoland Attarctions *Mario Kart: The Ride *Zelda Coaster *Pokémon 4D Quest *Luigi's Mansion *Game & Watch Octopus Dance *Metroid Flyers *Balloon Fighter *Skyway Rail to PBS Kids Forest of Fun Shops *Mushroom Kingdom Gift Shop *Zelda Treasures *Pokémon Center *World of Nintendo Restaurants *Pizza Me Mario *Jack in the Box Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Bowser *Pikachu, Froakie, Chespin, Fennikin, Ash, Serina, Clemount *Link,Zelda *Wii Fit Trainer *Kirby *Mr. Game and Watch PBS Kids Forest of Fun Attarctions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *A Day in the Park with Barney *Curious George Comes to Town *Arthur's Homemade Roller Coaster *Liberty's Kids Live *Cailou's House *Thomas the Tank Engine *Adventures from the Book Vitures *The Bearastein Bears' Treehouse *George Shrinks' Airplanes *Skyway Rail to FOX Courtyard Shops *Sesame Street Gift Shop *The Barney Store *Curious George's Banana Shop *Arthur's Book Store *Liberty Things *Sodor Sweets Resturants *Hooper's Store *The Sugar Bowl *Liberty Tavern Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Dot, Dee, Del *Elmo,Abby Cabby, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, The Count *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff *Curious George *Anne, Zack *Arthur, DW *Thomas the Tank Engine *Sarah, James and Henri *Brother Bear, Sister Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, Liz, Cousin Matthew FOX Courtyard Attarctions *The Simpsons Ride *Kang and Kados Twirl and Girl *Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall *Rio: A Bird's Journey *Epic Raft *Journey of FernGully *Wimpy Kid Coaster *Skyway Rail to DreamWorks World Shops *Kiwk-E-Mart *The FOX Prop Store Resturants *Corny's Family Style Restaurant *Krusty Burger *Ice Treats *Luigi's Pizzeria *The Frying Dutchman *Lisa's TeaHouse of Horror *Moe's Tavern Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Homer,Bart,Lisa,Marge,Krusty,Slideshow Bob *Scrat, Sid *Blue,Jewel *Greg, Rowley, Roderick, Susan, Frank, Manny DreamWorks World Attarctions *Shrek 4D *How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride *Over the Hedge 4D *Trolls: A New Musical Shops TBA Resturants TBA Meet'n'Greet Attaractions TBA Character All Star Water Park TBA ToonTown TBA